Haunted
by verto strife
Summary: *SPIN OFF* The time in between Masamune's visit from the first Freddy Fzrbear pizzeria to the second one.
1. Prologue - The hospital

"Hello Masa! Ready for your bedtime stretches?" The nurse asked enthusiastically as she came into the pristine white hospital room.

"I-i-i guess." Masamune said jumping a little at the voice of the nurse.

"Okay! Sit up!" the nurse said happily as she sat on the bed, motioning for him to sit up. "alright, one arm across your chest, the other holding it."

Masamune sighed as he sat up his shoulder still in pain from the incident at freddy's a few day's back.

"Ah, perhaps it's best i do this." Kojuro said, coming into the room with a tray of two plates of food.

"Kojy!" Masamune said happily. Kojuro smiled back, still looking a bit pale and walking a bit dizzily from having given Masamune his blood earlier that day.

Masamune smiled back at Kojuro happy to see him. The nurse looked at him concerned.

"You're sure Mr. Kagetsuna? You've done a lot today." she said worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Go back to your duties. I'll handle this." Kojuro said, smiling as he walked over, pulling up a seat next to Masamune's bed. The nurse looked like she wanted to argue, but sighed and nodded, bowing before leaving the room. Masamune looked at Kojuro happily holding back his normal hug as it still hurt to move his arm that had been bitten into. Kojuro set the plate on Masamune's nightstand, taking his own plate and setting it in his lap. Masamune gulped a little as he hesitantly took the plate of food whimpering at the pain in his shoulder as he moved the plate closer to himself. Kojuro noticed his pain and sighed, taking a plastic baggie out and filling it with ice from his cup, handing it to Masamune. Masamune was startled a little obviously still not all there but smiled happily. "Thanks Kojy." Masamune said taking the baggie of ice.

Kojuro was slow to respond, looking like he wanted to do nothing more than sleep. "You're welcome kiddo." Kojuro mumbled. Masamune sighed as he carefully placed the ice on his shoulder shuttering a tad from the cold and slight pain of pressure on the shoulder and held it there a little.

"How's the… dog bite… doing?" Kojuro asked, noticing Masamune's pain.

"It still hurts a lot. But at least it's not bleeding like it was." Masamune said.

"Just try not to lay on it. I was told today is hopefully the last of the blood i have to give. Apparently seven days of giving away my blood is pushing my health." Kojuro sighed. "The nurse told me you've been having nightmares. Do you want me in here with you? I'll stay right here, in this chair."

"I don't think there nightmares kojy." Masamune said sounding scared.

"They're just nightmares Masa. We're far away from where any of the animatronics can wander without being seen by someone." Kojuro reassured him. "This is a hospital. You're perfectly safe."

"I swear Kojy they're in here. And they look even worse than normal kojy." Masamune complained

"Masa. I've been sleeping in the lobby for the past week. It's been dead silent. Nobody except the nurses." Kojuro said. "How do they look worse?"

"I know they are in here why don't you believe me? There fur and such is all falling off and you can see all sorts of metal things it's just scary kojy." Masamune whimpered.

"They can't be in here. There's me, patients, and nurses everywhere. There's no way they could get past everyone unseen. The nurses and me are right outside your door, protecting you. None of us have seen anything." Kojuro said gently. "It's just a nightmare. Maybe in your nightmare you're imagining waking up in the hospital with those things."

"But they are Kojy i can feel them in here!" Masamune whinned "It's more than a nightmare i know that for a fact." Masamune huffed crossing his arms with a slight hiss at moving his shoulder.

"Masa. Nobody's going to hurt you. Not so long as i'm here. And to prove that, i'm going to stay by your side tonight. Right in this chair. And if anything comes in here, i'll be here to protect you." Kojuro said.

"Promise Kojy. You'll stay here all night." Masamune said sound a little scared.

"I'll stay right here all night." Kojuro nodded.

Masamune smiled happily. Kojuro looked up at the clock.

"ten o'clock. Looks like it's your bedtime." Kojuro said, standing up. "I'm going to take the plates back and go to the bathroom. I'll be right back to tuck you in."

"You promise right back. No lying to me Kojy." Masamune said worriedly.

"Masa. When have i ever lied to you." Kojuro chuckled, taking the plates and walking to the door.

"I'm going to stay awake till you get back." Masamune said still sounding worried.

"We'll see." Kojuro chuckled, opening the door and walking out, the door closing gently behind him. Masamune sighed shakily as the door closed and looked around the room already feeling scared to be alone. "Ten right that's what kojy said it was. He promised to be with me all night he'll be back. just stay calm." Masamune muttered to himself as he laid down in the bed. There was the rattling of a cart outside his door, presumably a nurse or someone. Masamune shuttered a little at the sound of the cart and looked at the ceiling worriedly.

"Just the nurse. Nobody else" Masamune mumbled to himself, gulping as he could hear the cart squeaking and making metal noises. The beeping of his heart moniter increased as he grew more nervous the longer Kojuro was away, as the hall outside went silent and left his ears with ringing silence. Masamune looked over at the clock in hopes of it not reading the time it normally did when he would suddenly wake up in the hospital. 'Ten thirty' it read Masamune still worried as he looked over towards the door hoping Kojuro would walk in that moment. Worried, his eyes flickered to the bathroom, already imagining Foxy's eyes glaring out at him. Shuttering as he shook his head. "Please not now it's not twelve yet please Kojy where are you." Masamune whimpered fearfully. He started to hear scuffling and sniffing from all around the room, making him even more fearful. Masamune curled up in the bed and covered his ears with a pillow in fear. "Go away please. Kojy help me." Masamune muttered almost in tears. The scuffling got closer to his bed, sniffing getting closer to his head.

Masamune started to cry softly out of fear. "Please go away what did I do wrong? Kojy please i need you." Masamune cried softly. There was a wet lick on his cheek and the panting of a dog. Masamune whimpered closing his eye tightly breathing heavily. There was creaking as a heavyweight got onto the bed, coming face to face with him and letting out a gentle bark. Masamune jumped a little at the bark and cautiously and slowly opening his eye scared to see what was now face to face with him. There was the scruffy face of one of the therapy dogs, sniffing his face and licking him, trying to do it's job of calming him. Masamune sighed and shakily held a hand out to pet the dog. The dog sniffed his hand and let him pet it, calmly accepting the petting. The dog's wiry but soft fur reminded him of Foxy in a way, and even it's face was foxlike. Masamune smiled a little happily as he petted the dog calmly. The dog sniffed him, burrowing under his covers and lying comfortably next to him under the sheets. Masamune felt better having the dog next to him and laid down with the pillow now under his head instead of over it. "You'll protect me or at least alert me won't you I mean that's a dog's normal response right." Masamune said hopefully. The dog didn't respond, but nuzzled his legs as it's warmth started to spread into the covers. Masamune yawned a little and patted the dog again before getting comfortable. "Good doggy." Masamune said softly. The door creaked open as apparently Kojuro or someone had returned to check on him.

"Kojy?" Masamune said hoping that it was Kojuro. There was no response as there were soft footsteps across the room. Masamune gulped a little worried. There was the sound of the tv turning on and soft talking as the program on tv played, and soft music started up in the room.

"Good night Masamune." a soft female voice said quietly before leaving.

"Night." Masamune said softly. The program and music helped slightly with the silence, and the dog had apparently fallen asleep. Masamune yawned before closing his eye. ' _Kojy said he'd be here all night plus it's still like an hour so i'm sure he'll be in here'_ Masamune thought as he started to doze off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 - Nightmare?

Masamune was startled awake as he awoke to dead silence in the room. The dog had obviously left as well since he was all alone in the room. Looking around, Masamune saw the TV was off and the music had been turned off by someone, and Kojuro was nowhere to be seen. Masamune gulped as he hesitantly looked at the clock. it read 12 o'clock. Masamune gulped in fear as he looked around the room. "A-a-a-anyone. Please someone be hear. I-i-i-i-i-i don't want to be alone." Masamune whimpered. There was no response from anywhere in the room, and Masamune could feel the silence start to add to his fear. Masamune sat up in the bed fearfully a tight grip on the covers. The door out into the hall was wide open, and pitch black as the bathroom appeared to be the same way. Masamune gulped and shakily moved to the end of the bed. His flashlight had been found that day and removed, and he still hadn't gotten it back as he was stuck in the dark room. Masamune whimpered a little feeling all alone and completely defenseless as he cautiously took a step out of the bed. He reached the door before he was restrained by the wires and tubes connecting him to the machines and bed. Masamune growled at the restraining wires and walked back over to the bed but sat down in front of it. "Why is Kojy gone, why did they take my flashlight. Why are they after me what did i do?" Masamune whimpered looking from one door to the other worriedly. "What if they took Kojy? Or worse, what if Kojy's out there wandering around completely unaware of them?" Masamune worried. His breathing increased as he thought of what could happen to kojuro while he was stuck in the room. His heart rate also increased, sending seemingly loud beeps through the room, almost as if alerting them to his presence.

Masamune curled up in a ball fearfully. "If only i could get away or have something to defend myself with." Masamune whimpered fearfully looking side to side. There was a sniffling sound from the bathroom, and he could see a red glow of eyes. Masamune jumped a little at the sniffling sound and stood up quickly looking at the glowing red eyes as he walked over. He was met with the face of Foxy, who was growling as he saw Masamune. Masamune closed the door quickly in fear closing his eye holding the door there for a little. There was snorting of frustration and scratching at the base of the door. Masamune whimpered in fear as he held the door closed still waiting for the noise to stop. The noise stopped eventually, and Masamune quietly opened the door to check that Foxy was gone. Masamune gave a relieved sigh as he walked back to the bed and then cautiously walked over to the right door. Quietly opening it, he looked out and was relieved to see the hall was still dark and empty. He walked back to bed before he walked over to the left door cautiously opening the door quietly peeking out. The hall was clear, but he could see the nurse's station light flickering far down the hall. Masamune gulped and closed the door and walked back to the bed. "I could go and ask one of the nurses to be in here with me, but I doubt they'll believe me." Masamune sighed. His eye wandered to the monitor over the door, there to signal the nurses if he tried to escape, an alarm he'd set off several times the first few nights and had been warned not to set off several times. He sighed as there wasn't any sign of it being signaled and looked back at the bathroom. "They never thought to make it signal if anything gets in." Masamune grumbled. There was the sound of walking outside the right door, and the clattering of metal. Masamune froze and looked over to the right door. there was a flashing red light Masamune quickly ran over to the door and closed it softly. "No Bonnie, no Bonnie." Masamune said fearfully. The metal sound stopped and the footsteps stopped with it. Masamune gulped fearfully. "Please go away" Masamune whimpered softly holding the door closed. The metal sound came closer to his door, and the knob slowly turned.

Masamune leaned on the door fearfully. "Go away go away Bonnie." Masamune whimpered. There was more weight on the other side of the door as whatever was opening it pushed against it to open it. Masamune pushed as hard as he could against the door. "Go away." Masamune whined. There was grumbling on the other side of the door as the pressure increased, pushing Masamune off the door. Masamune made a small noise of surprise and curled up in a ball closing his eye tightly, crying a little.

"Masamune?" the feminine voice of his nurse called out, whispering, peeking into the room. Masamune looked over at the voice his face filled with fear as tears streamed down his face. His heart rate accelerated in response, the monitor now making quick rapid beeps. The nurse looked into the room, confused as she saw Masamune was out of his bed as her eyes followed the wires to see the curled up Masamune.

"M-masamune? Why are you out of bed? You should be asleep." The nurse said worriedly, kneeling next to the little boy. Masamune jumped a little obviously still frightened. "I w-w-w-woke up." He said shakily and looked over to the bathroom afraid of Foxy still being there.

"Oh my you're all shaken up. Did you have a nightmare? It's okay. It's not real. You're perfectly safe here." The nurse said, pulling him into a hug as she led him back to the bed. Masamune whimpered a little at the hug and followed her back to bed. "It wasn't a nightmare F-f-f-The dog was trying to bite me again. It's in here in the bathroom." Masamune whimpered

"You're perfectly safe. The only dogs here are the therapy dogs. And they'd never hurt a fly." The nurse said gently, tucking him back into the bed.

Masamune shook his head. "Where's Kojuro?" Masamune asked worriedly.

"I don't know where Kojuro is. He's probably somewhere around the building." the nurse said gently.

Masamune whimpered a little worriedly. "He promised to be in here with me." Masamune whimpered.

"He probably had to do something important." She said. "Now. Nothing is in this hospital that will hurt you. You're completely safe here. Remember, dreams can only hurt you in your head. They can't hurt you physically. They're just dreams."

"But he promised!" Masamune whinned. "They're not dreams, there's something in here."

"Fine. I'll check every corner just to show you." The nurse said, standing up and walking over to the bathroom.

"Be careful!" Masamune said worriedly. The nurse opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light, finding a Foxy stuffed animal on the sink counter.

"See? No monster. Just this adorable little animal." She said, showing him the doll.

Masamune blinked surprised to see the Foxy plush instead of the broken down nightmarish Animatronic that he'd been there. The nurse smiled, setting the plush down and going to the left door. Masamune took a deep breath out of fear of seeing a nightmarish Chica, like he had seen a few night's before. The nurse opened the door, flicking on her flashlight and showing him the hall was clear.

"No monster there." she said happily and walked over to the bed, getting on her knees and looking under the bed. Masamune once again gulped remembering just barely getting away from the nightmarish Freddy.

"Nothing here. Oh! Another plushie!" The nurse chuckled, sitting up and holding up a Freddy plush. Masamune huffed seeing the Freddy plush. Smiling, the nurse set the plush in his lap and walked over to the right door. Masamune gulped nervously looking over at where the nightmarish Bonnie had normally popped in. Sticking her head out, the nurse looked out into the hall.

"Nothing here. So you see, there's nothing to be afraid of." The nurse said, turning back to Masamune.

"There is there just tricking you." Masamune grumbled.

"Don't be silly. Now, lie down your little head and make your way back to dreamland where you're needed." the nurse said gently, opening the door wider to leave.

Masamune sighed laying back down in the bed, still a little scared.

"Good night Masamune." the nurse said cheerfully, closing the door behind her and there was the sound of the knob locking. Masamune sighed still unable to sleep and looked at the Freddy plush. "Why are you like this now and then so scary when i wake up?" Masamune asked the plush like it would respond to his question. The plush moved slightly, turning it's head to one side. Masamune gulped and his eye widened in surprise at the movement of the plush. The plush stood up, walking up his body to his face. Masamune gulped in fear looking at the Freddy plush. The freddy plush looked at him for a moment before sitting down. Masamune blinked at the plush wondering what it was going to do.

"Go… to… sleep…" The plush said, looking at Masamune.

Masamune was a little surprised to hear the plush speak and was a little worrisome if he should sleep or not. "You're not going to do anything to me if I do are you?" Masamune asked worriedly. The plush didn't respond, apparently having gone back to being limp again. Masamune took a deep breath and closed his eye a little worried. There was the sound of small feet running across the room, and there was the hum of the tv turning on and the music starting up again. Masamune opened his eye a little to see the Foxy plush drop from the tv, landing on the floor and not moving as it went limp.

"Thanks Foxy" Masamune said happily as he closed his eye again with a smile. Listening to the hum of the music and the tv, he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
